


Making Love Without Love

by Startle_Stars



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Meeting Writing Contest, First Time, Prostitution, Self-Discovery, Sexual Confusion, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startle_Stars/pseuds/Startle_Stars
Summary: Hitomi knows that girls can’t love girls, and she definitely would never love a girl. But... Girls. Their faces are so gentle. Their lips look so plush. Their curves are so soft and huggable. Their hair is so long and smooth. Their scents are so addicting. Their breasts are so graspable. Their asses, so bountiful. None of this is love, and she would never love any girl. But thinking about their bodies? A few seconds of that and her thighs would end up soaked, any day. She needs to find some way to let out all her feelings. But, no matter what, there can’t be any strings attached. Loving a girl just wouldn’t be right.
Relationships: Shizuki Hitomi/Tomoe Mami
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Making Love Without Love

Hitomi’s phone tumbled onto the bedsheets as she forcefully buried her head into the pillow. _Why do girls have to be so sexy?_ Hitomi thought, hands balled and eyes shut as she rubbed her face against the pillow.

“Stupid...” she mumbled. “Who would want that?”

All she was trying to do was order some clothing online. She really needed some new stuff for her wardrobe, but as she started scrolling through images her mind drifted away from colours and brands and price tags. What she was more interested in were the women modelling the clothing. She started browsing just for that, and before long she had started gawking at the underwear section, swiping from girl to girl.

Hitomi wanted to lie to herself. She wanted to tell herself that this was all the fault of people who put the website together putting too many hot models all over them to show off their clothing. _Why couldn’t they use photos of just the clothing?_ But that was wrong. She’d been getting distracted by girls for months. Their soft and gentle faces. Their long, shimmering hair. Blonde, preferably. It just had to be blonde. The breasts had to be big too, so she could dig her fingers deep into their soft, yielding warmth... _And here I am trying to stop myself but just getting right back into my fantasies._ It wasn’t just trying to buy clothing. These desires had already held their iron grip on her mind for a long time, and there was no sign that they would relent.

Of course, she didn’t love girls. She loved Kyousuke and was planning to ask him out soon. What she was feeling wasn’t love. Just because she wanted to bury her head between a girl’s legs and practically drink from her didn’t mean she loved girls. Imagine going on a date with a girl. Hitomi shuddered at the idea. No way would she do that. Who would pick where to go? Who would even pay for it? It would be so impractical.

She was mature enough to know all she was feeling was lust, and lust was not love. Lust is that thing that drives those girls in those pictures she saved to do all those things to each other. Her mind had already drifted back to that image. _Damn, I’ve gotten off to that one so many times._

Hitomi sighed, rolled over and picked her phone off the bed. She closed the two dozen tabs of not-really-clothing she had opened up. _I’m useless,_ She couldn’t even enjoy buying clothing any more without getting distracted. She clenched her other hand even tighter. She would be useless no more. She had to do something about her lust. Sitting up, she grasped her phone with intent and navigated to her browser’s bookmarks.

Hitomi had tried to research how she could find a girl to have sex with before. Not date a girl. Not have sex with a girl after dating her either. Not even how to have sex with a girlfriend. All she cared for was how she could have sex with a girl, hopefully a blonde, with no strings attached. She had spent hours bouncing around various advice columns, most of them completely irrelevant. What good was the idea of picking up a girl at a gay bar? Why would she go to a gay bar if she wasn’t gay? Dating apps made no sense either. The worst idea she read was to write a love letter for another girl. Ugh.

Instead, Hitomi started looking into how guys could have sex with a girl. That’s where she found what she needed. Guys could pay girls, escorts, that they found attractive to have sex with them. No love. It was a purely financial transaction, motivated by lust. They could just meet up, get off, and go home. She could do that. She had more than enough money, especially since she wasn’t going to be able to order more clothing any time soon.

It took a lot of searching for her to find somewhere that looked good. Mostly Hitomi had found sites so seedy-looking that she closed them within seconds of opening them before bothering to read anything. Words like blowjob and handjob were a no-go either. It was only two weeks ago that she found something that seemed acceptable. A site simply called Mitakihara Lesbian Health Delivery. She didn’t really understand the title, of course, but other than that it looks like the real deal. Quickly skimming the page, it was clear they were only taking female clients. She had bookmarked it and then closed it because the hour was late and she had desperately needed to masturbate before going to sleep. At least twice.

That was the bookmark she now opened.

It was still here, the same cluttered, slightly bewildering, and highly enticing site that she had bookmarked all those weeks ago. Hitomi could feel a certain dangerous excitement build up within her now that she was actually browsing this with intent to make a reservation. _Better be certain that there’s someone I want who is available,_ Hitomi decided. Ignoring most of the homepage, she navigated to the section of the site listing of girls, and a veritable wall of options appeared. Hitomi swiped through the photographs and the tiny descriptions that accompanied each, only briefly considering any before moving on. From what she could see, they all looked reasonably attractive and youthful, but the faces were blurred. Even worse, many of them were wearing enough clothing that it was difficult to get a proper assessment of their physique. At least their measurements were listed under the photo. _Why would they be wearing so much clothing in these pictures when the whole point is to get naked with them?_ The descriptions had Hitomi nonplussed too. A few of them simply said ‘Neko’. What’s this about cats? Do they own a pet cat? Is it for people who have a cat allergy? Can sex with a pet owner really trigger that? Hitomi shook her head. That seemed just too farfetched, nevertheless, her lust-fogged mind couldn’t think of a better explanation.

Hitomi continued scrolling through the list, occasionally lingering at an image to think lurid thoughts about what they might be like, only to move onto the next girl. She was paying for them, after all, and like with buying clothing she had every right to be picky and, if nothing was to her satisfaction, purchase nothing at all.

Her finger lingered and her eyes paused. The photo showed loose, long blonde hair, pale skin, and what looked like a bountiful pair of breasts under her rather lacy, fashionable clothing. Although her expression was obscured, she was striking what appeared as a dignified, confident pose. Yes, this was definitely her type. Hitomi knew that her particular taste in girl was a popular one, but she was pleased to see it was an option here. This met her expectations, so Hitomi memorised the name ‘Maria’ and scrambled around the site to figure out how exactly she could get her from the website to in bed and naked.

“Girl. Location. Course. Extras. Time,” Hitomi repeated to herself. That’s what she needed to complete a reservation.

Location was simple enough. She and Maria would meet near the hotel, so she just picked the nearer of the two hotels that were listed as an option. She’d need some extra cash for the hotel room, but the site assured her that it would cost no more than ten thousand yen even if she splashed out when she got there. Not that the price would an issue, but Hitomi didn’t want to carry around more cash than she’d need for the evening.

The courses page gave a list of options and a few notes on what it would involve. There was an option to hire two girls and only watch them, which seemed so silly to her. She already knew where to find that stuff online whenever she wanted. There was even an option to go on a date, with no sex. How awful would that be? Hitomi would go with what was called the standard course instead. She decided she’d rather have too much time than not enough and made a note to reserve the three hour course at sixty-three thousand yen.

The site listed costumes and toys the girls could bring too if she paid extra. All pointless. It was vital that they end up naked, and if all she wanted was get off to some rattling bit of plastic she already had way too many of those stashed away in the box under her bed.

Hitomi finished her reservation, put her phone down, and kept her ears peeled for a text as she started gently rubbing away some of the sexual frustration that had built up between her legs. Before she could get carried away by her fantasies and her hands, the familiar buzz of the phone on her side table had her hand leaping for it. Confirmed. She would meet Maria in three painful, frustrating days.

The evening had finally arrived, and Hitomi was dressed in an attractive, low cut outfit, but made sure to not go too extravagant. She didn’t want to risk intimidating Maria by going with her best stuff. It just wouldn’t do to ruin it either, by getting it scruffy if Maria goes down on her when she’s still wearing it. Picking out some underwear was, however, more of a challenge. The sorts of lingerie that Hitomi would see girls wearing in some of her favourite pictures was far more risqué than anything she would dare purchase. Resigned to at least making some impression, Hitomi went with a matching black set with only a little bit of frills. Not fancy, but she figured that the colour alone had a sexy appeal that nothing else in her wardrobe would match.

Hitomi filled her purse with the wad of notes she’d need as payment for Maria. Cash only and upfront. Pacing down two flights of stairs, she double-checked her belongings, rechecked the reservation message on her phone, and then snuck out through the door. Well, it wasn’t really sneaking. Both her parents were away on a business trip. While they were away, as long as she attended her classes and extracurriculars, they would be satisfied. They wouldn’t find out, couldn’t monitor her, and would never directly ask about what else she did while they were away. Regardless, Hitomi felt a certain need to be stealthy about her exit.

After an uneventful train journey, Hitomi arrived at the South Downtown train station. She was supposed to meet Maria down the steps from the platform, but she was 10 minutes early and didn’t see anyone with blonde hair after a quick glance around. Hitomi stood with her back to the pillar, making sure nobody could look over her shoulders, and she double-checked the appointment confirmation text. She would never be foolish enough to be at the wrong place, but she needed something to do to calm her nervous anticipation.

“Hello, are you Shizuki-san?” a blonde-haired girl said to the distracted Hitomi.

“Uh... Oh, yeah, I am,” Hitomi blustered as she looked up from her phone at the girl.

“It is good to meet you. I am Maria.” She smiled. “I hope we have a fun time this evening.”

Hitomi looked over Maria. Every detail that the photo had exposed of her was accurate, as it should be, but her face was even more beautiful than anything her imagination had filled in over that blur. Deep yellow eyes were paired with a gentle, calming and confident smile.

“You can just call me Hitomi. Is the hotel nearby?”

“It is only a short walk from the station, Hitomi.” Maria put her hand forward “Do you want to hold hands along the way?”

Hitomi glanced around at the crowds. While it was still early in the evening, there were way too many prying eyes and she would not want to give anyone the wrong impression about what she was doing with another girl. Anyway, why would she want to do that sappy stuff? “No.”

“Shy? No matter, that is fine. Shall we get going?”

“Uh, sure.”

Following at Maria’s side, Hitomi finally got a chance to look over Maria’s clothing. She was wearing a pleated skirt, resting just above black thigh-highs that hugged her skin a little too tightly. Her cream-coloured ribbed sweater accentuated her chest, and getting a look at it from the side made clear just how impressive it was. It would all be removed soon, and Hitomi’s wildest wishes would come true. She was about to have sex with a hot blonde with big tits, and to add another point on top her personality so far was the height of kind, dignified and professional all wrapped into a single sexy package. It had all been so easy, and now here she was only moments away from being able to shove her face in between those breasts as Maria’s hands worshipped... _OK._ _That’s enough, Hitomi._ _No need to get carried away with fantasies while you’re still in public. Need enough leg strength to at least reach the hotel._

Hitomi had expected the hotel entrance to be something gaudy, with ridiculous signs everywhere revealing the purpose of the building to any passer-by. However, other than the name of the establishment, the entrance was just a plain pair of glass doors. It seemed this place preferred to use something relatively discreet and unintimidating. Maria held the door open for her with a smile. This was it, the real deal, she was in a love hotel. Not that she was coming here out of love, but the business couldn’t exactly get away with naming itself a ‘lust hotel’, Hitomi figured. An old lady, appearing to be in her fifties, staffed the counter behind a pane of glass. She gave a short nod to Maria as she and Hitomi walked across the foyer to a board displaying photos and prices of all the rooms available.

“It is quite early, so we should be able to get any type of room you want.” Maria gestured to the board. “Or, if you cannot decide, I can make a recommendation or two.”

Hitomi looked over the board, pacing slowly from one end to the other. Most of the rooms looked like typical yet high-end hotel rooms, with a variety of colour schemes and styles ranging from what you might see at a ryokan to ultra-modern rooms with bold, simple colours and technology on full display. A few rooms seemed to have distinct themes going for them, but she wasn’t really interested in that. One of the rooms had a contemporary, sophisticated black and white style, which caught Hitomi’s eye. _Don’t want any surprises, and this seems normal enough_ Hitomi thought as she stepped over to the counter to hand over the cash and get a key.

“Oh, I like the look of this one. Did you reserve it for the whole time?” Maria said as Hitomi handed her the key.

“Yeah, it’s for three hours.”

“Excellent. Shall we get moving?”

Hitomi was grateful that she did not pass any other couple in the hotels corridors as she and Maria walked to their room. Maria unlocked the door and held it open as she entered. The room was centred around a huge bed, white bedsheets accented with black details. On the nightstand was a few amenities, a phone, a booklet, and, as she stepped closer, what Hitomi realised was an unnecessary box of condoms. Before Hitomi could take in any more of the details, Maria had sat down on the bed.

“Is this going to be your first time with someone like me?” Maria asked with that increasingly familiar smile.

“Yeah, never done something like this before. Not with another girl.” Hitomi fiddled with her fingers in front of her. It was only partially a lie – she had never been with another girl, true, but that was because she had never had been with anyone. “Ah, let me get this for you first.” Hitomi put her bag down on the nightstand and took the sizable wad of cash out, before thrusting it towards Maria.

“I am quite honoured that you chose me for your first time with a girl,” Maria said as she quickly took the proffered cash and placed it in her own bag, not commenting on the transaction. “We need to take a bath together first, but once we’re done with that it’s up to you, Hitomi. I am comfortable with being on top or the bottom, or even both if you want.”

“I don’t really know what I’m doing. I mean, I don’t really love girls so I have never, uh...” Hitomi struggled to get the words out with such an attractive and willing girl in front of her.

“Oh Hitomi, that is all fine. If you want to talk, or relax, or maybe just cuddle, we can do that too if that is all you are up for?”

Hitomi pouted. She wasn’t that flustered, surely? That was almost enough to annoy her, despite the tone. “No. I will be having sex with you. I just don’t really know what to do.”

“Ahah, do not worry. I can do everything, or show you anything you want to do. But first, let us take a bath. I will get the water running. If you get thirsty, the fridge in here has bottles of water. They come with the room, so no need to be concerned about paying for them.” Maria stood up and walked to the bathroom. “This will not take too long.”

Hitomi sat down on the small leather sofa that was near the bed. She had half-expected that her unrestrained lust would finally break out and she’d leap on Maria and her amazing body seconds after they were alone, but somehow most of her lust evaporated when finally presented with the opportunity. She was nerve wracked about her first time, despite how much she desired it. She also felt a strange desire to impress and please Maria, even though Maria was only here to pleasure her.

“The bath is ready,” Maria said as she opened the door and a haze of comforting steam wafted out beside her.

“Uh, okay,” Hitomi said.

Once Hitomi stepped into the white-tiled bathroom, Maria started undressing. Removing her sweater, her breasts fell free from their tight confines and invitingly bounced down, barely held back by a lacy yellow bra. Hitomi knew she should probably be undressing now, but couldn’t help but be awestruck by the gradual revealing of Maria’s body.

Maria turned around to face Hitomi directly, and her lips curled into a playful grin. With one hand, she gracefully unhooked her bra. She sighed, in a way that was far too sexual to be just from relief, as her breasts again fell free from their confines, revealing that they were capped with large, pink nipples. Jutting her chest forward, Maria gently swayed from side to side. Hitomi got to see every delicious angle of them.

“These are all yours today, Hitomi” Maria pushed up from underneath her boobs to give them another enticing, hefty jiggle, trying to tease Hitomi to her limits. “But we really should wash up first, and that means you are going to need to get yours out too. Even with that clothing on, I can tell that they are beautiful too.”

“Yeah...” Hitomi’s mind had been so bombarded with that display that she was left running on autopilot. She stripped out of her clothing, making sure to fold each neatly before piling it onto a space in the shelf to hold them. All that thought put into her underwear and it amounted to nothing in the moment. Maria was now totally naked besides her. Hitomi turned to look over her whole form. Looking down from her ample chest, her waist narrowed down until it widened once again to make room for her impressive hips and thighs. The space between her legs had been shaved of any body hair. _Should I have shaved for her too?_ Hitomi thought.

“You are stunning, Hitomi. Oh, it is going to be so much fun to play with you later. Take a seat and I will handle the shower for you.” Maria gestured to the wooden stool placed on slate tiles in front of the shower. Hitomi complied.

Maria picked up the showerhead and manipulated the controls affixed to the wall. Draining the cold water from the pipes, she ran the stream down onto the floor, running her fingertips under it waiting for it to reach temperature. Satisfied, she held the shower stream in front of the seated Hitomi.

“Is this good for you?” Maria said.

Hitomi reached her hand into the running water. A bit hot, she thought, but not uncomfortably so. “Yeah. Perfect.” Looking at Maria, the showerhead in one hand and sponge in the other, Hitomi had an idea. “Can you use your hands instead of the sponge?”

“Of course.” Maria put the sponge down and stood behind Maria. She began to run the stream of water loosely across Hitomi’s body, being sure to avoid her face and hair. Satisfied that every inch of Hitomi’s skin was now drenched by the deluge, she knelt beside Hitomi and squeezed some of the body wash, provided with the hotel room, onto her hands. She quickly rubbed her hands together, forming a lather, before bringing them to Hitomi’s left arm. She had only lightly run her hands across her arm and shoulder before Hitomi flinched a little under her touch.

“Sorry. I’ve never had someone wash me like this before. It’s... It’s really nice, just surprising to be touched like that,” Hitomi said. “Don’t worry, you can keep going. Please, wash everything.”

Maria carried on with her duties, moving from one arm to the other, then one leg to the other. With the suds covering her limbs, all that was left was her torso. She relished this opportunity to use this time to put her customers even more on edge. She began working on Hitomi’s back with firm movements, before pulling both of her hands around the sides of Hitomi’s slender torso, until her fingertips met right above the bellybutton. With the relatively boring parts sorted, Maria quickly brought her hands up, cupping Hitomi’s round, wet breasts. Hitomi let out a short yelp, surprised by the sudden contact, before sighing into the firm kneading and rubbing that Maria was giving them.

“My, these are lovely Hitomi. Are they really sensitive?” Maria said, merely using the question as yet another layer of teasing, as she rubbed a fingertip against Hitomi’s nipple just once before moving on.

“Ah, should we really be starting with that? Now?” Hitomi shook her head, flustered. Was it normal for the sex to start before they even got a chance to wash down?

“I need to make sure every part of you is clean, Hitomi.” Maria brought her hand down, pausing just barely above Hitomi’s pussy. “Especially here, as I might be tasting it later.”

“Eeeeh?” Hitomi’s face turned crimson. The statement that another girl really wanted to have sex with her, as that girl was touching that place, was too much for her. Could she really be that appealing to other girls? _Calm down, Hitomi, she’s just saying it because she’s paid to do this_.

Maria brought her hand away from between Hitomi’s legs. She was just supposed to be washing her, after all, not getting her off. Yet. She picked the showerhead back up and made sure to rinse away all the suds from Hitomi’s now deeply blushing skin.

 _Ok, here’s my chance to get my hands on that chest_ Hitomi decided.

“Maria, can I wash you too now?”

“Sure, Hitomi.” Maria smiled.

Maria gave Hitomi the shower handle and swapped places with her to sit on the stool. Hitomi made a lazy effort of getting some of the water onto Maria, rushed to pour body wash into her hands, and lunged with both for the mounds in front of her.

“Hitomi? So that’s what you were after.” Maria gasped. “If you want to focus on those, I can handle the rest of me.”

Hitomi’s hands didn’t err from the soft breasts that her fingers had sunk into. She had an idea of what they’d feel like from before. She had played with her own plenty of times before in the shower. But nothing had prepared her for the feeling of doing this to another girl, especially when they were so large and flawless.

“They’re so good, Maria. I can’t stop myself anymore,” Hitomi said as she rubbed one of Maria’s slippery, soap-coated nipples between her thumb and index finger. “I probably look completely entranced right now, huh? Well, I am.” What were these embarrassing things she couldn’t stop herself from saying?

Maria did her best to get the suds from her breasts to cover the rest of her body under the distracting work of Hitomi’s hands. Hitomi wasn’t really focused on getting any pleasure out of her, more intent on random groping, but it still felt pretty good to Maria’s over-sensitive breasts.

Several minutes of dedicated groping time passed before Maria, whose breathing was gradually picking up pace, talked again. “I know you really love them, Hitomi, but we should get in the bath before it gets cold.”

Hitomi withdrew her hands. “Oh shit, I forgot. I’m sorry Maria, I wasn’t...”

Maria interrupted “Do not worry about it, Hitomi. I know these can be very enticing and distracting. You can get back to them once in the bath if you want.”

Hitomi quickly got up and used the stream of water to rinse off Maria. Satisfied that Maria’s flawless skin had been thoroughly cleared of any soapy residue, she handed the showerhead back to Maria, who switched it off and returned it to the holster.

Maria lowered herself into the deep water of the bath, sitting with her back to one end. Hitomi followed, surprised by the water being so hot still despite Maria’s concerns. There was something Hitomi had always fantasized about doing with Kyousuke in a bath, but for whatever reason, she now wanted to do that with Maria instead. With her back facing towards Maria, she scooted in until her butt was between Maria’s legs. Maria got the hint, and she wrapped her arms around Hitomi to give her a deep, warming hug.

“What happened to groping my breasts, Hitomi? No matter, this is just as good.” Maria said.

Hitomi’s overwhelming lust had faded and turned into a confusing mix of feeling comfortable, warm and safe in Maria’s arms. Maria brought her legs around Hitomi’s midriff to extend the hug, and her breasts pressing up against Hitomi’s back completed the envelopment. Hitomi didn’t understand it, but she knew it felt nice, and she wanted to stay like this for a long time. Maybe forever.

Maria decided to use this calmer moment to coax some info from Hitomi, perhaps something she could use to heighten her experience even more. “So, what made you want to see me today Hitomi?”

“I saw your photo on the website, and really wanted to have sex with you.”

“Oh, you specifically picked me? Thank you so much. Was it because of my profile?”

“No, it was just your looks. I didn’t really understand your profile so much.” Hitomi paused. “Oh, that’s not to say I don’t like everything else so far. You’re really kind, and you’re letting me try out stuff too.”

“You know, Hitomi, alongside the sex, I also enjoy this sort of lovey-dovey moment.”

“What?” Hitomi recoiled and unravelled from the embrace. She was here to have sex with Maria, damn it, not to have some weird cuddle session with her. Hitomi stood up and out of the bath, dragging sheets of water with her and splashing them over the tile floor. “We’re going to have sex now, Maria, come on.”

“Hitomi, you need to get dry first, or we’re going to make a real mess of the room,” Maria said as she gently lifted herself out of the bath. “The towels should be on the shelf, do you want me to dry you?”

“No.” Hitomi whipped one of the towels off the shelf and started furiously rubbing herself down with it. “I want you on the bed.”

“Oh my, getting needy now? That is good.”

After drying off as much as she could bear, they returned to the main apartment room and Maria flopped back-first onto the roomy bedsheets.

“Ahh... That was a nice bath. I am right where you wanted me, Hitomi. Come and get me.” Maria grinned.

Hitomi crawled up next to the naked, splayed out Maria. Leaning over Maria, she hesitated, _How does this work again? Oh yeah, boobs._ Placing her hands back upon Maria’s chest, she jiggled them around again before giving a pleading, silent stare at Maria, all but asking for her guidance. In all those videos she watched, at this point the sex just kind of happened as if it was some inevitable by-product of two people being naked on a bed, but now that she was in this circumstance she was lost for what to do.

Maria sat up. “Sorry, I forgot, you’ve never been with another girl, have you? Do you want me to take over?”

Hitomi nodded and then rolled onto her back. Maria got on all fours above Hitomi.

“You are really cute, Hitomi? You know that, right?” Maria smiled as she leered over Hitomi’s body. “Is there anything in particular that you wanted to do now?”

“I want to have sex. With you.”

“And we will, but there’s more to it than that. How about I show you?”

Hitomi nodded again.

Maria leaned down and planted a kiss between Hitomi’s breasts, before moving up towards her neck, planting kisses as she went. Hitomi began to breathe heavily, feet shuffling and twisting the sheets underneath her. After placing one just on the underside of Hitomi’s chin, Maria moved up to whisper in Hitomi’s ear.

“You have the most adorable reactions, Hitomi,” Maria said before kissing the side of Hitomi’s now crimson face. “I am going to find your most sensitive areas, and I long to discover how you will respond when I touch them too.”

Maria began moving back down Hitomi’s body, planting a kiss on one of her breasts as before running her hands down across her smooth stomach. Hitomi’s breath hitched with every press of Maria’s lips against her chest. Then, finally reaching Hitomi’s sparse hairs, Maria faced Hitomi and ask her a question.

“Hitomi, are you okay still?”

“Oh? Yeah.” Hitomi said, watching Maria intently.

Maria licked her lips as she ran a finger along Hitomi’s deliciously wet and flushed slit. Hitomi shivered beneath her, gasping and, for the first time that evening, grinning. Maria returned to her task, diligently tracing over Hitomi’s folds before focusing some pressure directly onto her clit. A drawn-out moan escaped Hitomi’s lips as Maria lightly pressed into that most tender place with her fingertip. That was the reaction she had been searching for. Hitomi was gloriously sensitive to her touch, and Maria was already envisioning Hitomi writhing on the bedsheets under her efforts.

Ensuring her finger had been entirely coated in Hitomi’s slick juices, Maria glided it slowly but forcefully into Hitomi. She buried two fingers to the knuckles deep within the soft, enveloping warmth of Hitomi’s moist pussy. It was so easy, with how wet and turned on Hitomi was. Hitomi moaned, twisting and bucking her hips into the intrusion, as if begging for more, so Maria replied by adding a third finger.

“I just don’t understand, why does it feel so much better when it’s you?” Hitomi mumbled to herself.

Feeling that Hitomi’s grip on her fingers was as tight as would be comfortable, Maria began slowly pounding her fingers back and forth. As each thrust drew a moan and a shudder from the unravelling girl beneath her, Maria made sure to drag her fingertips firmly against the roof of her insides each time she brought her hand back. Maria adjusted her position above Hitomi, allowing her breasts to land atop Hitomi’s waist to free a second hand. With this, she palmed the space above Hitomi’s lower lips and added light touches against her clit to the intrusion inside her.

“Go all out on me. I need this!” Hitomi managed to call out between her gasps.

Well, who was Maria to deny a lady her pleasure? She should give Hitomi something that she could never give herself.

Hitomi whined as Maria withdrew her hands. Was she trying to tease her? Draw out her anticipation? Deny her? A dozen ideas flew through her frantically overexcited mind in the seconds before she felt a feeling of impossible warmth and softness pressing against her lower lips.

“Oh fuck, how...” Hitomi could barely utter in amazement before the roiling of her body under the sensations Maria’s tongue was giving her left her too breathless to speak.

Maria pressed her mouth up hard against Hitomi’s slit, dragging her tongue it in slow, forceful motions up towards the clit, causing more beautiful cries and thrashing legs to come from Hitomi as she pressed the hot tip directly against it. Then, Maria would slip her tongue back down between Hitomi’s drenched folds, replacing Hitomi’s shrill cries with harsh, breathy moans. This pattern repeated, over and over, pleasure building upon pleasure, fast then faster and then faster again.

Hitomi had long fantasised about Kyousuke lovingly doing this to her, but Maria doing it for real was infinitely more wonderful. The pounding excitement of her coming orgasm was matched only by an intense feeling of warmth and comfort she felt under Maria’s caring attention. If only she had steeled herself to do this sooner.

Maria used her hands to grip Hitomi’s slender thighs, giving her space to work between the writhing legs of the girl beneath her. She could feel the desperate, shaky, deep breathing of Hitomi’s body against her own. The cries from Hitomi were quite spectacular now, any previous demure attitude having been knocked out of her by the sensations Maria had imparted upon her.

Hitomi came hard, the sensation of ceaseless coiling and uncoiling spreading from her feet up through her arms and across her chest. She cried out as her legs kicked against the mattress, toes tensed, and hands desperately grasped for stability against Maria’s back. This was followed up by a sensation of overwhelming warmth, Hitomi melting into the soft bed sheets under the comforting weight of Maria above her.

“Fuck... that was...” Hitomi was barely able to sputter the words before she and her body realised that Maria’s dutiful attention had not ceased. Hitomi thrashed her head back, her over-sensitive clit and throbbing pussy already most of the way to coming again.

Maria didn’t shift, continuing her efforts in the full knowledge that Hitomi deserved to have orgasm after orgasm drew out from her increasingly wracked and needy body until she collapsed into a puddle of satisfaction. Again and again, Maria ran her tongue against Hitomi’s increasingly soaked petals, bedsheets below beginning to dampen from the mix of Hitomi and Maria’s fluids. In addition to the intensifying cries and yelps of pleasure coming from behind her, the thrashing was growing in ferocity. Maria hooked her arms around Hitomi’s legs, clamping them firmly in place and ensuring ceaseless access to her delicate goal.

Hitomi felt the build-up to another orgasm coming fast. It wasn’t just about it feeling good to her, not anymore. Not even the most intense stimulation she was able to give herself with any toy could compare. There was something else to this, something that Maria was doing to her that was sending her far beyond the edge and then further still into an incandescent abyss.

The sensations overcame all barriers, Hitomi’s hips and shoulders thrashing as she came again. Her mouth hung open, as she moaned and cried until the air in her lungs was near exhausted and the only vocalisations she could make were but a whimper, before desperately inhaling between the unstoppable waves of pleasure that rolled their way across her body over and over.

Still, beneath her, Maria continued her efforts, forcefully holding the way to Hitomi’s core open, intent to lick it to climax after beautiful climax. Spittle and fluids coated Maria’s lips and lower face, her eyes half-lidded in contented satisfaction and the results she had produced from the girl so far.

Hitomi had barely come down from her last orgasm before the attention her now overwhelmingly sensitive clit was receiving brought the next crashing upon her. Eyes clamped shut, Hitomi bawled up a pillow in front of her face as she growled into it with a low and guttural moan. Her hips thrust hard enough against Maria that she was bouncing up and down against the bed in a desperate search for more sensation against her aching, dripping pussy.

“Enough!” Hitomi yelled dry-mouthed into the pillow. This was amazing, but there was no way her mind could withstand more of this. Not without some pause.

Maria halted her task immediately, unhooking Hitomi’s legs from her grapple and flipping over to check up on the now dishevelled, sweaty, panting girl that she had pleased so much. Maria observed the frantic, shaky rise and fall of Hitomi’s firm nipples as her chest lifted and receded with each desperate breath.

“Hitomi, you look so hot right now.” Maria placed a hand against Hitomi’s damp cheek, brushing the hair from her face. “Nothing is more perfect than a girl who’s been thoroughly pleasured, and right now you certainly look like you had fun. My mouth is pretty magic, right?”

“Yeah...” Hitomi could barely even understand what Maria was on about in her dazed state.

“Oh my, you probably need a drink after all that noise. It would not do for you to get a sore throat. I’ll be right back.” Maria removed her weight from atop Hitomi and crawled off the bed, giving Hitomi a few moments to recollect her thoughts by herself.

Not that Hitomi was in much of a position for anything particularly insightful right now. Maria had been amazing so far, and sex with another girl had fulfilled all of Hitomi’s desires and then some. But there was some feeling of comfort and safety that kept rushing into her in the short space between one orgasm and the ramp up to the next. That sensation now had time to dominate her thoughts. _Why do I feel like this? It’s completely different from even the feeling of satisfaction I get after a particularly good session attending to myself with my favourite toy._

Maria interrupted her thoughts as a bottle of water was held in front of Hitomi’s face. “You better drink some of this, because all that yelling and sweating is going to dry you out otherwise.” Hitomi listlessly grabbed the bottle as Maria continued instructing. “Also, you should probably not stand for, oh, maybe half an hour? You might not have much feeling in your legs right now.”

Hitomi sat up and reached for the bottle, which Maria had thoughtfully already opened, and allowed the cool water to calm the complaints of her parched mouth. She returned the bottle to Maria, before lying back down. Maria continued to lightly run her hands across Hitomi’s dazed, sweat-sheened body. Comforting Hitomi with her continued presence, Maria added gentle strokes of Hitomi’s sensitive spaces, across the insides of her thighs, the underside of her breasts, and the side of her jaw. Hitomi pondered how to repay Maria for being so good to her. Not financially, but sexually. It just wouldn’t be fair for her to receive all this and give nothing in return. That’s not the sort of behaviour she is comfortable with.

“Jeez, Maria. I came three times, and you’ve not had anything at all.” Hitomi scrunched the bedsheets in her hands. “Maria, I want to try that out on you too. I’ve not done it before, but that doesn’t matter, right?”

“Do not feel like you have to return the favour, Hitomi. This evening is about you,” Maria said as she ran her hand through Hitomi’s hair.

Hitomi sat up, pushing Maria’s hand aside. “No. I insist I will return something.”

“Well, I will not refuse your offer.” Maria bunched up the sheets and the pillows into the headboard and then sunk back into them. She parted her legs, hands on her thighs, to give Hitomi access to her core. “I am plenty excited already.” To emphasise, Maria parted and spread the lips of her pussy, revealing its flushed, soaked softness to Hitomi’s leering eyes.

Hitomi dragged herself over to view Maria’s enticing display. It occurred to her at this point that not only had she never given anyone oral but that she had never gotten a chance to view another girl’s sex up close like this. And a wonderful view it was, Maria continuing her spreading to allow Hitomi full view of every detail. But, she wasn’t here to stare, was she? No, Hitomi knew. She was here to make an effort at getting Maria off.

Sticking her tongue out, Hitomi made an experimental aimless lick between Maria’s legs. Upon feeling the warm contact, she quickly withdrew her tongue back into her mouth and inspected the taste. _Certainly not like the flowery language with which I’ve seen it described, but... Eh, actually, I’d still want to dig into this regardless._ Hitomi brought her tongue forward and began running it across every part of Maria’s soaked petals that she could reach. Maria’s hips and shoulders relaxed into the bed in response.

Hitomi was too busy thrashing under Maria’s efforts to have made any useful notes on how exactly Maria had got her to climax so easily and so many times. Deciding that more can only be better, Hitomi frantically thrashed her tongue across Maria’s slit and clit, lapping a few times at one area before moving onto the next, hoping to coax every ounce of pleasure she can with as much fury and speed as possible.

Despite Hitomi’s rapidly exhausting tongue, Maria above barely stirred, and little more than a raised breath came from her lips. Hitomi resigned herself to this being yet another thing she was useless at. Of course, she couldn’t get a girl off, she doesn’t love them. She pulled her mouth away from Maria and gave her a sad gaze.

“I don’t get it, Maria. It just won’t work.” 

“Do not worry about it. This evening is for you, and there is no need for you to if you do not want to. It can take a bit of time for me to climax,” Maria said, reaching down to pat Hitomi on the head.

Hitomi balled her hands and ground them against the mattress. “But... That’s no fair! I insist I want to make you come as you did to me. Ok, maybe not that intense, but at least once! I need to hear your voice as you come.”

“Okay, I understand. Continue and I’ll give you some guidance.”

Nodding in response, Hitomi dove back between Maria’s legs, and resumed her frantic and random efforts, to little avail.

“Okay, okay. Let me give you a tip. This is just what I like, so do not expect it to work on every girl, but...” Maria lectured as Hitomi again looked up and listened intently. “Stop switching it up. I need more pressure, and as much contact as you can manage. Oh, and to make it easier on you, you should use your fingers to play with my clit at the same time.”

Hitomi, taking every word to heart in her drive to please Maria, followed every instruction. Her tongue pressed firmly against Maria’s entire pussy, taking in as much of her texture with each long, powerful stroke across it she made. Above this, her fingers gently pressed into Maria’s clit, in a circular pattern. Before long, Maria’s light gasps had turned into moans and coos under Hitomi’s touch, hips hitching into every lick.

“Hitomi, don’t stop. Keep going.” Maria called, her excessively polite tone disintegrating as pleasure began to course through her. She wouldn’t deny a good opportunity to get off, even if it was with a customer. “Do what you’re doing. No... Harder!”

Aiming to comply with her request, Hitomi pushed her fingertips and tongue firmed than before, searching for as much friction as possible. The muscle of her unpractised hands and mouth began to burn with the exhaustion of her efforts, but those sweet cries Maria were making, at her hands? They made it all worth it.

“Hitomi! Fuck!” Maria yelled as she came. Her back arching, Maria jerked hard against the bedsheets as she slammed her feet across them. Her hands came to rest atop Hitomi’s head, as her erratic breathing gave way to pants for air until, finally, she regained control of her body as the moment passed.

Climbing up to meet Maria face to face, Hitomi smiled at her. “I did it, Maria. Damn, hearing it happen felt almost as good as receiving it. I even got you to say fuck! So good...”

“Sorry, that was quite unbecoming of me. But you’re a sweet girl, and I just could not help myself.” Maria smiled as she continued to stroke her hand through Hitomi’s hair. “Good job down there.”

Hitomi straddled against Maria’s entire body as she lay atop her, breasts pressed together, eyes locked. _I shouldn’t kiss her, right? That’s way too romantic. But her lips are right there, and to pass up an opportunity to lock mine with hers would just be a waste. Fuck it, I’ve already gone too far, might as well go all the way._

Hitomi pressed her lips up against Maria, giving a gentle kiss. Maria’s lips were firmer than the sort of prose she had seen girls lips be described as, but it did not matter, because they were Maria’s lips. Lifting back from the kiss, she saw that Maria had closed her eyes, clearly awaiting another kiss.

Hitomi reached down for another kiss, this time adding tongue, pressing up against Maria’s lips with it before Maria’s mouth too opened and their mouths enveloped each other. Now deep into a kiss, eyes shut, Hitomi writhed atop Maria, feeling her more modest breasts press against the ample, pillow-like flesh of the girl below her. Searching for as much skin contact as possible, she entangled her legs with Maria’s, feeling the wetness she had coaxed out of her begin to smear across her own leg. Their hands grasped at each other, groping each delicate, sensitive, soft or firm area in turn before running across to the next, an impossible warmth coursing through Hitomi’s veins with each new contact.

Between all this worshipful touching, and feeling Maria’s leg press into her most sensitive parts and again bringing her own sexual needs to the surface, Hitomi remembered another goal she had in mind for the evening.

Hitomi pulled back from the kissing for a brief moment. “Maria, there is one more thing I really wanted to do.”

Maria continued kissing in between composing her reply. “Anything, Hitomi. We will do it.”

Fighting between the desire to continue feeling every part of Maria’s lips upon her own, and her lust for more intimacy, the latter won out and Hitomi finally broke the kissing. “It’s something I’ve seen girls do in clip’s o... oh.” _Shit, I shouldn’t admit to that._

“Oh? I see. You have been watching that sort of stuff, have you?” Maria wiped some of the fluids from her face.

“Hey, I bet you do it too. It’s perfectly normal for a girl to be interested in that stuff, you know!” Hitomi pouted.

“Please do tell me what they were doing, Hitomi. I want to know.”

“They were, uh... I don’t know if there’s a word for it.” Hitomi glanced down. “It was something like this, but they were rubbing together down there like they were kissing but in a different way?”

“I know what you have in mind. I’ve done it before, but it can be pretty exhausting. Here, let me show you.”

Maria gripped Hitomi’s hands, pulling her into another kiss before she used her greater strength to roll both of them over across the bed so that she was on top. Now leaning over Hitomi, she moved away from her lips, sitting up. She picked up Hitomi’s legs, getting a short yelp out of the girl, lifting it so it pressed against her breast. Then, Maria lowered herself into position, so that her sopping pussy lined up just above Hitomi’s.

“Yes, this should work just fine. You have such a slender, beautiful physique Hitomi, and in addition to the visual appeal, being able to do this easily is another benefit of it.” Maria sighed as she let her legs fall slack, leaving all the pressure of holding her up on their most sensitive connection. “If this gets too rough, tell me.”

Maria began rocking her hips back and forth, grinding herself against Hitomi. Awestruck, Hitomi stared as Maria’s breasts hypnotically bounced in time with her thrusts, before the incoming soft, squishy pleasure she felt between her legs combined into an overwhelming sensation. All this skin contact with each slam of Maria’s hips as she drove them home against her soon had Hitomi twisting her hips to grind against Maria even harder.

“Keep going Maria, fuck...” Hitomi gasps between her moans.

Maria pulled tighter against Hitomi’s leg as she sought a more and more frantic pace, feeling her climax approaching soon and desperate to push herself over the edge before her stamina gave out. “Yeah, Hitomi, push against me harder.”

Complying with the demand, Hitomi rocking her hips forward as best she could with each of Maria’s strained thrusts against her. The pair yelped and moaned each time the alignment was just right and their clits got some attention, and the desperate attempt to recreate this over and over again drove them towards a frenzy of motion.

Hitomi came first, crying out Maria’s name as all strength in her hips gave out. Maria’s own climax followed shortly after as her sweat-coated body collapsed atop Hitomi in a pile of tangled limbs, needy grasps and sloppy kisses.

“My legs are definitely going to be sore tomorrow,” Hitomi said, rubbing her palms against her thighs as she tried to knead some of the aches out.

Maria brushed away some of her that had stuck against her sweaty forehead. “A good sore though, I hope?”

“Yeah, a reminder of this wonderful evening with a gorgeous girl.”

“Oh, I’m flattered.” Maria planted another kiss on Hitomi’s neck and then began to untangle herself from the hug.

“I am totally at my limit, even though I’d love to keep going. Can we just relax, at least for a bit?”

“Sure, I understand. I can keep going for as long or as short as you wish. My endurance is pretty magic.” Maria kneeled and patted on her thighs. “Why not rest your head here?”

Hitomi took up the suggestion and lay down. Using Maria’s legs as a pillow, she gazed up at the girl she just had sex with. No, that she made love with. That sounded so much better now, in Hitomi’s mind, despite the fact she definitely didn’t love her. Right?

“Maria, this is a stupid question, but... Oh fuck it, I’ll say it anyway. Do you love girls? Like, actually love girls?”

“That is not a stupid question at all Hitomi. I have many friends who do what I do, and some of them do not want to have a long-term relationship with another girl.” Maria began stroking her hand through Hitomi’s thoroughly roughed up hair.

“I see... but what about you, Maria. I want to know about you.”

“I absolutely love girls, Hitomi, especially ones as adorable and sexy as you.” Maria planted a kiss to accentuate the comment. “Ah, but I have never had a girlfriend, not properly. So I could not give you any advice on that.”

“Oh? Have you had a boyfriend, or maybe a crush on a guy?”

“No, and I don’t think I ever will.”

Hitomi frowned, resigning herself to once again finding nobody that could fully understand her predicament.

Maria, noticing the growing, awkward pause in the conversation, returned a query. “Do you have someone you have a crush on, Hitomi?”

“No, it’s not that. It’s a friend. I think she has a crush on someone if they’re not already together even. I always see Madoka sneaking off to hang out with this new girl. I don’t even know the other girl’s name, Madoka seems entirely smitten with her.”

“Madoka, huh?” Maria paused, bringing a finger to her lip. “Do you have a crush on her?”

Hitomi shook her hands in front of her face, “No, no, it’s nothing like that. I have a crush on some other guy. Anyway, she’s not my type. I think you can probably guess what I like. Wait, no, fuck, I mean for making love, not as a girlfriend. No.” Hitomi scrunched her palms into her face. _Why am I so useless at keeping anything secret with this girl?_

“That makes sense too, Hitomi. It really is no good to overthink these things. Just go with what feels right, whether it’s what your heart tells you, or what the feeling between your legs tells you.” Maria pressed her hand against Hitomi’s chest, into the space between her breasts. “You should definitely root for this Madoka if she is indeed pursuing this other girl though.”

“What feels right?” Everything felt right to Hitomi at this moment, with both a pleasant buzzing afterglow coursing through her body and the satisfaction and comfort she was feeling from the kind words and gentle touches of the girl that was gazing upon her. “Yeah, that could work. Thanks, Maria.”

“So, what do you want to do next?”

“I just want to lay here and snuggle.” Hitomi yawned.

Maria brought Hitomi down into a hug on the bed, holding her as Hitomi clung back. The warmth and safety of Maria against her skin left Hitomi yawning. Before long, Hitomi’s eyes fell closed and she drifted into a nap, Maria waiting for her awakening.

Hitomi awoke to the sound of a phone ringing, and Maria getting off the bed. Stirring for a bit, she opened her eyes to see Maria answering the room’s phone.

“Ugh” Hitomi held her hand over her eyes, shielding them from the sudden, painful intrusion of light. “My head feels like a brick. How long was I asleep for?”

“Only about half an hour, Hitomi. That was the reception, our room reservation is almost up. We should have a shower and get dressed.”

“Five more minutes...”

“Come on, sleepyhead. I can shower you down again, but not carry you there.”

“Aww, but being carried there would be nice.”

After showering and getting dressed, Maria and a slightly more awake Hitomi scrambled to get their belongings together and leave the room in time. After returning the key, they walked back to the train station, Hitomi gripping tightly onto Maria’s hand as she leisurely paced beside her as they made small talk.

Arriving at the station, Maria turned to face Hitomi and held both her hands with her own. “Thanks for calling for me this evening, Hitomi. If you ever want to spend more time with me, please give me another call.”

“I think I must.”

“Well, I look forward to it. Until next time, Hitomi.”

Hitomi gazed sadly at Maria as she walked away, feeling not as if it was just someone insanely attractive leaving. It was more like what was now a part of her was walking away too, but it would be unfair for her to make Maria linger by talking to her any more. Regardless, she knew just how she could spend more time with her. Maybe she would pick that date option for next time. All that Hitomi needed to do was figure out how she’d lie to her parents about where her money was going.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the First Meeting Writing Contest, presenting quite a challenge given the rather tight-knit cast of PMMM gives few options for pairings without writing a replacement for how they met in the series. I hope it was clear enough throughout, but Maria is Mami’s pseudonym while working, as Hitomi never learns her actual name.


End file.
